Randomness and Torture
by Dead Account 0000001
Summary: This is my first crossover and stories so lay off the flames. please read and submit your wonderful ideas Rated T for cursing and for other things.
1. Chapter 1

RANDOMNESS

Foster: Hello, welcome to my first story-like dare adventure. Basically we just ask for dares from my viewers and come up with some great ideas to torture my guests.

Fireman: Torture????? I thought this was a party….

Foster: Don't worry you are not going to get torture.

Fireman: Are you sure?

Foster: If I was lying, lighting would-

(THUNDERS CRACKLES)

Foster: AYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!! I take that back!!!!!!!!! If I was lying, the only thing I would be scared of would come bursting through the door.

(DOOR SNAPS IN HALF)

**Kūkaku: THERE YOU ARE!!!!! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA I HAVE BEEN WORRIED?!!!!**

**Fireman: Are you that crazy, busty, girl with one arm from Bleach??**

**Kūkaku: How thoughtful………**

**Fireman: (sweat drop) Foster, you an author and anime creator of the anime you haven't even name yet, why do you have her hugging on you?????????**

**Foster: Well, I was traveling different universes to obverse the world of anime, and since the universes fused into one, she had met me and……..**

**Kūkaku: Long story short, we are a couple.**

**Fireman:………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Kūkaku: well if you excuse us, we have some special things to do. (Drags foster into a closet.)**

**Foster: Well Fireman, you're in charge until I get back.**

**Fireman:……………………………………………Well, I guess I have to wait until the guests come. What this???(Picks up a folded up note) Hey here this guess list:**

**Guesses to torture:**

**Arceus**

**Pikachu**

**Naruto**

**Sakura**

**Sai**

**Kakashi**

**Giritina**

**Orchimaru**

**Goku **

**Vegeta**

**Ultimo**

**Haku**

**Peter Griffin**

**Stewie**

**Meg **

**Brian**

**Itiachi**

**Kisame**

**Tobi**

**Cutman(from my anime)**

**Mario **

**Lugigi**

**Iceman(from my anime)**

**Holly-Ann(from my anime)**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Ichigo**

**Ohrime**

**Tia Harribel**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Tsunade**

**Shizune**

**Jiriaya**

**Donkey**

**Fireman: Damn…………… this is a lot. Well I can summon them when I want so let me see…… I know. First I set-**

(Loud noises coming from the closet. Maybe screaming….)

Fireman: What the fuck are they doing in there? Well I guess I could summon the people from the anime that Foster created. But before I do, I better upload who I am. ………………… Okay.

Name: Umarashi Mitarashi

Nickname: Fireman

Age:17

Element Nature: Fire

Status: **Jinchūriki**

Beast: 12 winged Lugia

Relatives:

Anko Mitarashi-mother

Features: Have no hair, just a triangle tape line that changes red when about to attack.

Wears a Bluetooth.

Have a ruby in the middle of his chest.

Have a stomach like Deoyxs

Baggy red pants

Red t-shirt that cuts in the middle

Skin color same as Sakura's but it is noticed that he his mixed

Feet like an xtau

Have a lugia's tail.

Fireman: That should have given a gerenal idea you I look like. Okay, I am going to send Iceman, Holly-Ann, and Hinata.

Fireman: Whoops I forgot to tell the audience who is these people.

Name: Auriki Askukian

Nickname: Iceman

Age: 17

Element Nature: Ice

Appearance: Kinda looks like Freezeman from Megaman Battle Network 2, but his eyes are light blue instead of black.

Wear the same outfit just like Neji in Naruto Shippuuden.

Wears Goku's shoes

Name: Holly-Ann Yuki

Age: 17

Element: Psychic

Appearance: Purple-silverish hair.

Green eyes

Wears a headband with a heart.

Bust size is like Ohrime from Bleach.

Wears a black and white t-shirt-like-tank top.

Status: Currently Fireman's lover

(Well the only thing is say about Hinata Hyuga that she is the same from Shippuuden except she is dating Iceman and loves him but no one from Khona knows.

* * *

Fireman: Now!!!  
!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!

FLASH!!!

…………………………….

Iceman: Fireman? What are we doing here???

Fireman: By Foster's orders all four of us are the first one to be held against our wills and be torture.

Holly-Ann: What?!!!!!! You serious?!!!!!! Well, where is he?

Fireman: Listen……

*in closet*

**Kūkaku: Oh My God!!!!!!!!! Fuck me harder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Foster: ( maybe if I can knock her out, I could escape..)**

***outside***

**Everybody: ……………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Holly-Ann: Fireman and I could fuck harder than them….**

**(Record Scratches)**

Fireman: ………………………………… Holly, that was just random….

Hinata: (blushes and looks at Iceman)

Iceman: What?

Hinata: U-um I-iceman?( start doing her trademark finger thing)

Iceman: Are you feeling well?

Hinata: Y-yes.

Holly-Ann: well what do we do now?

Fireman: well, we just have to wait for Foster to escape from closet and some viewers need to rewiew and decide our torture and dares. The good side of this that we get to stay alive and introduce the first six guesses after we get trashed. Please review and don't kill us………………

Holly-Ann: well I guess i know we could do while we wait…………..

Fireman: FOR GOD SAKE HOLLY, SAVE THAT FOR THE BEDROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Foster: thanks for the ideas, LordryuTJ this should be an interesting chapter….

Fireman: How did you escape from the crazy woman?

Foster: Look.

(The girl that dragged foster in the closet is not active….)

Fireman: How did you stop her?

Foster: Trojan.

Fireman: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….. You're a smart guy.

Foster: Anyways you four had escaped a chapter of torture except for you.

Hinata: Ku!

Fireman: So what is the request?

Foster: First I need to send the following people here.

!!!!!!!!!!!!  
…………………………………………………………..

(Suddenly, Peter, Brian, Mario, Meg, Pikachu, Luigi appears)

Mario: Momma Mia! Where-an are we?

Foster: you are in my domain… you were summoned here to be torture……….

Meg: OH MY GOD!!!!!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO-

Peter: (slaps Meg) Meg snap out of this!!! How many times did I tell you not you not to use caps!??

Iceman: Who the whore?

Stewie: …………………………………….

Foster: All right everybody, let's get this started. Peter,do a 2-minute long random dance that changes style every 10 seconds.

Peter: Hmmmmm………. Okay but I have one question. Have you heard about this certain news?

Foster: About what?

Peter: Haven't you heard?

Foster: What?

Stewie and Brian: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter: **B-b-b-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word****  
****A-well-a don't you know about the bird?****  
****Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word!****  
****A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word****  
****A-well-a...**

Fireman: (Blasts Peter away with a Fire rocket) SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS JUST TORURE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!SKIP THIS DARE!!!

Stewie: Now you know how I feel.

Foster: Okay…… Brain, are you ready for yours?

Brain: um….okay. (Drinks a martini)

Foster: Go watch Total Drama Island for the rest of the chapter in a small closet.

Brian: Okay (walks inside closet) hey there a lady in here. Hmmmmmmmm……..

Foster: why the TV. isn't on? What the hell are you doing in there?

Brain: What do you think?

Foster: ……OOOOOkay. Here Mario here is a snack for you to eat. (Grins evilly)

Mario: Hmm…. I am-wonder what this is??? (Eats mushrooms) Oh……………….. Momma………..mia……………… (Faints)

Holly-Ann: Oh my God! What happen to him?

Foster: it's a dare so get use to it. Anyways Pikachu get Pichu here.

Pikachu: Okay (calling) Hey, Pichu. No I not in the mood for it. Stop asking me that. Just bring your ass down here. (Ends call)

Foster: I not even go to ask.

Fireman: That was overrated.

Holly-Ann: that was sexy.

Fireman: That was random.

Foster: Okay Stewie you must kiss Brian.

Stewie: Really?????????????

Brian: (jumps out of the closet) Hell No!!!!!

Stewie: Hey Brian, what that?

Brain: where? (Get shot by a tranquilizer)

Stewie: (Starts kissing Brian very passionately)

Fireman: Okay…. You can stop…..

Stewie: But I was just getting started, (takes Brian back in the closet)

Meg: Hey dad.

Peter: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iceman: RAPIST!!!!!!!! FALCO PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Punches Meg in the face.)

Fireman: Since when can you use that move. That was a fire type move.

Foster: A cold case of randomness.

Iceman: that was………………….awful.

Foster: Hmph……. Hey Luigi-

Luigi: YOU KILL MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A-BITCH!!!!!!!!!!

Foster: Keep that up and you will be kicked out.

Luigi: ………………..okay…..

Foster: Hey what about this fetch Peach and Bowser and I revive your brother.

Luigi: Okay. (Leaves)

Fireman: Are you that generous?

Foster: Yes.

Pichu: Okay I'm here so what do you want me to do?

Foster: Play Super Smash Bros. for 20 hours playing vs. matches only.

Pichu: Okay.

(20 hours later)

Pichu: WHY THE FUCK DOES I SUCK AT THIS?!

Foster: I looking forward to the last dare.

Bowser: What!! I been summoned by a mere human?!

Foster: I buy a Wii for you.

Bowser: go on…………

(Whispering in Bowser's ear)

Bowser: Something simple like that?

Foster: Yes. FULL RESTORE!!!!

Mario: Mommy-mia!!! I'm alive!!!!! (Gets hits by a random tomato)

Bowser: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GET A WII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Runs off)

Fireman: are you serious about giving him a Wii?

Foster: Hell no! Did you think I was that kindhearted?!

Fireman: Overrated.

Holy-Ann: Sexy.

Fireman: Random.

Foster: Hinata? You been quieted for a minute.

Hinata: D-do I still h-have to do m-my request?

Foster: You know what, I had a laugh and I been thinking. For the next chapter, I want reviewers to make dares for 5 selected guests for the list and come up with a crazy funny event/contest dealing with some crazy twist. FOR EXAMPLE, a perverted organization.

Fireman: You know they made that already.

Foster: Really?

Fireman: The Perverted League of America.

Foster: ………………okay. Who is the President?

Fireman: Jiriaya

Foster: Should have known.

Tsunade: What the hell are you doing here?

Foster:

Peter: OH MY GOD!!! ARE THOSE ARE REAL????(Gets blown away by Tsunade)

Foster: The busty bust its confusion.

Tsunade: you need to lay off the crack.

Foster: I don't smoke. For all I care you suck.

Tsuande: What?

Foster: THESE NUTS.

Tsunade: Hmmmmmm…………….

(record scratches)

Fireman:Let just end this chapter before it gets-

Holly-Ann: I getting horny, Fireman.

Fireman: Overrated………

Note: send in ideas to torture Fireman, Iceman, Hinata, Holly-Ann, yours truly, or any other charaters on the guest list. Also send a wanted epic battle between two guests.

Now it's time for a random moment.

Imagine Orchimaru walking through the Forest of Death an suddenly a panther pops out.

Panther: (Roars)

Orchimaru: you look tasty…….

(the panther stares at the pale skin Sanin as he makes this comment. A record scratches)

Panther: 0_0. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Foster: I love the smell of ideas in the morning.

Fireman: So did we get any new things to do?

Foster: I appraise the viewer for giving such painful ways to torture you all.

Fireman: Umm….. Did you go mad with power?

Foster: No, I just love doing my job. Where is everybody?

Fireman: Lunch break.

Foster: Okay time to summon everybody.

Fireman: Can't I get my lunch?

Foster: What are you having?

Fireman: I thinking Arby.

Foster: Fine

(Ten minutes later)

Foster: READY FOR CRAZY ADVENTURES, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fireman: so are you summoning everybody?

Foster: including the guest list. Oh yeah, have you seen the you tube clips of different people saying in a deep voice I'm a firing a laser?

Fireman: yeah?

Foster: well a guest will say that and will shoot a laser out of their mouth.

Fireman: Who will it be?

Foster: a guest that is least suspected. All right time to summon everybody!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Foster: all right time for our dares. Peter you are first.

Peter: please let it be a farting contest.

Fireman: random.

Foster: this is a simple task. Find and retrieve Homer Simpson.

Peter: Gotcha. (Leaves)

Foster: Mario, you and your brother play SBB 64 for an hour and try to unlock all the characters.

Mario: Can a-we play as ourselves?

Foster: Yes.

Mario: Here we go!!!! (The plumber bros. go inside the closet.)

Mario: Hey, can we have another controller?

Foster: for what?

Mario: there is a girl in here that is trying to come out.

Foster: SON A BITCH!!!! DON'T LET HER OUT!!!!!!!!

Mario: too late.

Kūkaku: what the hell? Do you think I won't stop after round one?!!

Foster: Captain Flacon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CF: yes!!!!

Kūkaku: (speaking in Japanese) I will not die. You DIE!!!

CF: FALCO PAAAWWWNCHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Knocks the girl in the wall) It's Super Effective!!!!

Foster: Thanks man!

CF: Here have a nice cold Falco punch! FALCO !!!!!

Fireman: ……………………………………

Foster: okay, I have a dare for Luigi but he's busy now. So we move on to the next one. Hey Iceman your task is to hug Ultimo.

Iceman: ….Okay… (Starts hugging Ultimo)

Ultimo: so are you a human.

Iceman: Yes.

Ultimo: You know I'm a humanoid from the future.

Iceman: I see.

Ultimo: You know I'm a guy, right?

Iceman: Okay, we can stop now.

Foster: Brian, want to do something fun?

Brian: sure.

(10 minutes later)

Joe: We got a runner on Quahog Street!

Other Cop: How long has this chase been going on?

Joe: 2 hours,

Brian: TAKE THIS FUCKERS!!!!!!!!!! (Shoots a bird)

Foster: Here

Fireman: you're a monster.

Foster: thank you. All right. Pikachu I going to send you to Final Destination and I want you to beat Master Hand with his glitch set on hard.

Pikachu: (teleports)

(5 minutes later)

Pikachu: PIKA-****!!!!!!

Foster: Okay Stewie, drink three Amps, and do whatever with this machine gun.

Fireman: OH SHIT!!!

Holly-Ann: OH MY GOD!!!!!

Cutman: ARE YOU CRAZY??!!!

Stewie is hyperactive and shooting up the place.

Fireman: I going in!!!!

Fireman kicks Stewie and he flies in a field goal.

Fireman: GGGOOOOAAALLL!!!!!!!!!!

Stewie: Damn you all!!!!

Foster: Now it time for the next one.

Homer: Okay Me here so what you want me to do.

Fireman: Puke on the whore.

(Homer pukes on Meg)

Meg: EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Foster: Here Hey Meg, you can try to make out with Peter again. If you do, your populate will rise.

Meg: OKAY!!!!

Peter: NOT AGAIN!!!!!

Fireman: Get a way you whore!!!! War Driver!!!!(Fireman forms a Red Rasgen and blast Meg away.)

Cutman: you know, I already know I have a dare. Can I upload my data right quick?

Fireman: Sure

Name: Cutman

Apperance: Think of Shikamaru and CUTMAN FROM Megaman Battle Network 2.

That was quick wasn't it.???

Cutman: what the hell is Garry Mod?

Foster: Just Google it and play it for ten hours.

Cutman: what a drag…..

Foster: Donkey-

Donkey from Sherk: Finally I ready for your dare! Just say the word and I do it! Just don't ask me to do any parfait because will give me gas because I'm lactose internet.

Foster: I meant Donkey Kong but you will do. Kidnap Princess Peach.

In a castle……

Donkey: Um….. Okay I thought you wanted me to do a dance or sing.

Peach: there is a reason why donkeys shouldn't talk.

Boswer and Homer bust in!!!!

Bowser: will save you my love!!

Homer: Come here you ass!

Donkey: I didn't ask for this. Take the bitch!!!!!! ( Get beat up by Homer)

Homer: Hmmmm…. Burger.

Donkey: STOP BITING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BACK AT FOSTER'S PLACE

Foster: that was fun to watch.

Lois: Peter, what the hell are you doing here?

Peter: I was summoned here.

Chris: COOL CAN I DO A TASK?!!!

Foster: Yes. Kiss Bowser.

Chris: Okay!!!

Bowser, Cutman, and Pikachu: I hate you.

Foster: Okay time for an epic battle.

Rumble Stadium

Naruto Uzimaki vs. Mario, Peter, and Homer!!!!!

Naruto: ( in Shippuuden timeline) It's my turn Believe it!!!!!!

Mario: I'm first so let's do this!!!!!!

Naruto: Believe IT!!!!( Punches Mario) SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!(Four Naruto appear NARUTO UZIMAKI BARRAGE!!!!!!!( Use move on Mario)

Mario: Owwwww………my a-back.

Peter: Man this is going to be hard.

Mario: Super Mushroom!!!!!(Grows up to be 24 feet tall.)

Naruto: 0_0 SUMMOING Jutsu!!!!!!!!

Gambuta: what the hell? You except me to fight against Mario. NO WAY!!!!!!( Disappears)

Naruto: Well there only one way to defeat you. Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!! ( 2000 Naruto appears) ALL TOGETHER!!!!!! (Uses the same thing) Rasgen!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: MOMMA MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Flies off into the background)

Naruto: All right now it time for the fat dudes.

Peter: You can't defeat me! You even can't get Sasuke back!!!

Naruto:!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……….( three charka tails form around Naruto)

Foster: uh-oh…….

( Soon a large explosion erupts and a four tailed Naruto emerges)

Naruto: !!!!!!!!

Peter: Damn!!! That was cool!!!

Homer: Peter, what are we going to do?!!!

Peter: Don't worry! I have a crazy idea that will-

Naruto: I'M A FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!!!!! ( Soon peter and homer was blown away from the stadium)

Winner: Naruto

Foster: RANDOM!!!!!

Naruto: ImmA FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!!!!!

Foster: Oh shit……

Peter: I guess you haven't heard of the way to stop him.

Foster: What's the way?

Peter: Haven't you heard about the word?

Fireman: !!!!!

Peter: A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird  
Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, don't you know about the bird  
Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

Foster: LET JUS SKIP TO THE NEXT FIGHT!!!!!

**Captain Falcon and Ganandorf V.s. Haku and Goku.**

**Captain Falcon: Show me your moves!!!**

**Ganandorf: Who is this copy of me?**

**Goku: I hope your strong, Haku.**

**Haku: Worry about yourselves.**

**Begin Fighting!!!!!**

** Captain Falcon makes a dash towards Goku, with a glowing fist. Goku decides that he knows what he has to do.**

**CF: !!!!!!!  
Goku: KKKAAAA-MMEEEEEE-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA-MMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**

**Slow-motion **

**CF: PPPPPPAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Goku: HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The two clashes while others are clashing too.**

**Haku: Do you have someone special in your life?**

**Ganan: What are you getting at boy??!!!**

**Haku: I'm a girl!**

**Ganan: Hmmmm….. You would be a burden on me(grabs Haku by the neck) I wouldn't hurt your pretty little neck. So……GRRRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!(Warlock Punch)**

**Haku is sent flying in the air**

**CF: show ME YOU'RE Moves!!!!!( Kicks Goku in the air)**

**WARNING SMASH BALL IN USE.**

**CF: Ganan!!!  
Ganan: Falco!!!!**

**The punching duo jumping in the air and charging up their special moves.**

**Both: DRAGGGGGOOOOOOOO !!!!**

**Goku and Haku are sent flying in the air)**

**Winner!!!**** Captain Falcon and Ganandorf**

**CF: That was friggen awesome!!!!!!**

**Ganan: you still a jerk.**

**CF: Wanna watch Family Guy, TDI and Chowder and rate them in their fan fiction.**

**Ganan: Sure.**

**Foster: Fireman, you finally get to do something.**

**Fireman: YAYY!!!!!**

**Foster:** Throw Stewie in a cage with Brian and a Brian fan.

Fireman: GET IN THERE!!!! (Throws Stewie in a random cage.)

Stewie: Well this isn't bad.

Brian: Easy for you to say. LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!

Fireman: I don't have the key.

Orchimaru: I do.

Foster: Michael Jackson???????????????????????? Oh well, don't let them out!

**Orchimaru: ……….. Do I really look like him?????**

**Stewie: No, your sexy.**

**Orchimaru: thank you……….**

**Foster: ………………okay, that was random.**

**Fireman: easy for you to say.**

**Foster: you know I have an idea.**

**Fireman: I hate it when you say that.**

**Foster: for the next chapter, I only want you, Holly-Ann, Tsunade, to be torture.**

**Fireman: Overrated.**

**Note: for the next set of dares make dare for the following people:**

**Fireman**

**Holly-Ann**

**Tsunade**

**Shizune**

**Naruto **

**Sakura**

**Kakashi **

**Sai**

**Arceus**

**Giritina**

**Iceman **

**Hinata**

**ONLY these people. **

**Fireman: please review**

**Holly-Ann: send a dare for me and Fireman-kun doing something together…..**

**Fireman: okay, you may something say random things but I still love you.**

**Holly-Ann: (blushes) I love you too.**

**Foster: just end the Fucking chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Foster: Okay some more reviews have came in but I have bad news for everyone.

Fireman: So what is it?

Foster: After this chapter, I gonna be gone for a while.

Fireman: Why?

Foster: Well working on this and im using 3 different computers so, I need to raise some money to buy a flashdrive. So I can work on this while I'm in school.

Fireman: I see. Because- wait cant you just buy one now?

Foster: the flashdrives around here is expensive.

Fireman: how much.

Foster: 40 to 50 dollars.

Fireman: Damn. But you will be back right?

Foster: yeah, but I gonna tell you this. We have a lot of dares so this how I gonna do it. I gonna use 10 of the dares and some custom made one for this chapter. Once I obtained the flashdrive. I gonna make the next chapter a MEGA DARE!!!!!!! And add the rest of the dares.

Fireman: what does that mean?

Foster: Meaning contest between who has the largest bust size, and-

Fireman: Let me guess, Holly-Ann requested that?

Foster: Yeah, and eye starring contest, and more.

Fireman: this should be interesting………. Let knock this chapter out!!!

Holly-Ann: Hey Foster, do I have a dare?

Foster: Yes you do…. Bake us a apple pie.

Holly-Ann: What? But I wanna mess around with Fireman-kun.

Foster: Okay….. Aftre you bake the pie.

Holly-Ann: Hehe… I will make everybody the best pie ever!!!!!(leaves)

Foster: How is she wanna fuck you all the time.

Fireman: Very since she have the Celebi egg instead of a regluar egg what normal- Wait! You created her so while I'm explaining for you?

Foster: -_-

Fireman: what the next thing to do.

Naruto: You must kiss Sakura.

Naruto: WHAT???!!!!! I do know… she gave me so many concussion and I like her and she's pretty, but she likes-(get kissed by Sakura)

Sakura: hush…. You shall suffer no more….(passonality kiss Naruto)

Foster: Well that was convenient. Kakashi use your lighting technique on Peter.

Kashashi: LIGHTING BLADE!!!!!(strikes Peter but nothing happens) What? My attack didn't hurt him!!

Peter: I known as ELECTRIC MAN!!!(zaps Kakashi)

Foster: Orochimaru, fall in to the snake pit- OH My GOD!!!!

Orochimaru: Well, I love this dare……(kisses a snake)

For the horror of the site, Foster blew is brains out but don't die.

Foster: Oh my god that was sickening………………. Haku, you can do what ever to Pichu.

Haku: (grins eviliy)

Pichu: !!!!!!

Foster: Hey Brian, I have a present for you.

Brain: thanks(0pen the box) WHAT THE FUC_(BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Fireman: (laugh eviliy)

Foster: Shit ….. that was random…… Cleveland hug Vegeta.

Cleveland: hello new friend-

Vegeta: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!!!!(blast Cleveland away)

Foster: Yo Tobi!!!

Tobi: yeah?

Foster: You are a good boy!

Tobi: Yay!!! Tobi's a good boy!!!!!!

Foster: You gotta love him…….. Hinata?

Hinata: ..!!!

Foster: You must do what Fireman commands you to do.

Iceman: HUH??!!!!!

Fireman: Listen, Hinata. I like you as a friend, but your boyfriend is gonna freeze me just like he did to Mario there.

Mario is currently frozen stiff.

Hinata: Well i-I wanna h-have a talk w-with-

Fireman: Okay I sorry for interrupting but, STOP FUCKING STABBERING!!!!!! YOU MAKE PORKY PIG JEALOUS LIKE THAT!!!!! NOW GET OVER THERE AND START MAKING OUT WITH ICEMAN !!!!!!.

Iceman: Thanks, man you're a friend-( gets jumped by Hinata and is making out with Hinata.)

Fireman: Well that's good end twisted.

Holly-Ann: Hey Fireman-kun-

Fireman: Get Over Here!!!!( is currently having inter course with Holly-Ann)

Foster: Talk about super feelings. Now is time for a match!!!!!!

WWE Wresting Floor:

Arecus: YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!!

Pikachu AND Pichu: Pika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arecus: IT TIME FOR JUDGEMANT!!!!!!!!( destroys Pikachu and Pichu by stomping on them).

Foster: that was quick… Captain Falcon, Falcon Kick every male in the roo-(gets kicked by CF)

CF: FALCON KICK!!!!

(kicks Stewie into the foot ball goal making a first win for the Falcons, kicks Vegeta in the nuts)

Vegeta: OWWWW…. MY DRAGON BALLS!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: Thank God I don't have a dare- (jiraiya grabs her breast) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Jiraya: What? That's my request. Now show me your money makers.

Tsunade: Let me see that list!!.............................youre right but you forgot something. WHACK!!!

Jiriaya: OWWWWW!!!!!!

Fireman: Okay…… that was good………….

Holly-Ann: The sex, or the pie?

Fireman: Both…

Holly-Ann: oxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Foster: Kakashi, use your serect technique on Naruto, Sakura and Fireman!!!

Fireman: HELL NO! I just got done fucking some holes. I don't want o\to- WAHCK!!!!

Fireman: 0_0 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHACK!!!!

Naruto: NOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHACK!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: I wanted Naruto to stick me, not you.

Foster: Random, well the chapter has come to a close but remember, I will use the rest of your ideas, but give me a week to finish making the next chapter, but this time, I INVITING THE FAMOUS RAPPERS, THE NARUTO CAST, ALL ANIME CHARATERS ARE INVITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me just prepare for this monstrous event. Any viewer reading this tell other authors and tell them to send ideas so I can make this biggest event that ever hit Randomess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Foster: I can't believe it.

Fireman: What?

Foster: this is gonna be the biggest chapter of a torture.

Fireman: humph, so this is gonna be a mad house.

Foster: well it won't.

Fireman: you invited **the entire** guest.

Foster: So what? Any ways let start off. Goku, you can't beat up any body for the rest of the chapter.

Goku: Awwwww…. I love fighting…

Foster: Well suck it up and take it like a man.

Tsunade: Meanwhile I have an announcement. I have a new attack and it call "WTFBOOM. Basically when I say three certain words, some place will explode.

Foster: Try me.

Tsunade: ok. WHAT THE FUC- (somewhere in China a building explodes)

Foster: sweet….

Tsunade: Are you going out with that girl?

Foster: oh my GOD!!!!!!

Kukuka: I gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Gets kicked by Tsunade, putting her in a coma)

Foster: Thanks…..

Tsunade: you are Kinda cute…….

Foster: Anyways let's get rolling. Meg, you have to kiss Peter.

Meg: I was trying…

Captain Falcon: You better not or I falcon punch your face.

Iceman: I freeze your ugly ass.

Naruto: I was Rasgean your ass.

Foster; by orders, if you anyhow harm Meg, you will face the punishment, by the UNDERTAKER!!!!

Undertaker: I gonna snack your asses down!!!!!

CF: Come on!

Iceman: Supreme Cannon!!

Naruto: Shadow Clone Justu!!

(Get their asses kicked by the undertaker)

Foster: Damn. To make sure you won't have any interruptions, I putting both of you in a cage.

Peter: No way.

Foster: I let you sing your song.

Peter: Okay.

Foster: Okay you will be in there in 20 minutes. And no stopping.

Fireman: Okay….. Do I get a dare?

Foster: Not yet, but now Giratina you have a dare.

Gratian: it's About damn, time amigo.

Foster: (record scratches) George Lopez???!!!!!!

Gratian: No, but what is my bet.

Foster: you have one hour to fight it out in the octagon.

Gratian: See ya, puntas

Foster: Fucker……. Frezia you must fight Mewtwo.

Frezia: You're disgusting….

Mewtwo: you are the one to talk.

(vanishes to planet namek)

Meanwhile in the octagon……

Gratian: BRING IT BITCHES!!!!!!!!! (knocks out two people at a time)

Back at the place………

Foster: Okay here one. Rock Lee you must convince Vegeta to wear a jumpsuit like you are wearing.

Rock Lee: OKAY!!!!! Vegeta, it is indeed a pleasure to-(Vegeta put his hand up to his face)

Vegeta: You got 2 seconds to talk of I gonna blast you.

Rock Lee: if you wear this jumpsuit, you will have your powers enhance!!!!

Vegeta: Really? Let me try that on. (two seconds later) So how do I look? (do might Guy's stance)

Foster: Gay….

Vegeta: Why you little…… (beats up Rock Lee)

Foster: Everybody, I inviting more people here they are coming soon.

Fireman: Mad house.

Foster: Quiet, Tsunade, you must kiss any guy in this room-(kissed by Tsunade)

Tsunade: is that okay?

Foster: ……………….yes, by the way, Ferb you must sing a rap song.

Ferb: (nods)

It ain't trickin if you got it, and I got it  
So bad I just wanna take a shot (I got it)  
Later on hit the club and get it poppin  
Girl I told you it ain't trickin if you got it (I got it)  
You got it (I got it) And I want it  
So bad I wanna see you in the morning (I got it)  
So bad I wanna see you when you moanin  
You can have whatever if you want it, cause baby

I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it  
Cause baby  
I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it

Hop up in a whip and get out of here (let's go)  
I can turn your wrist into a chandelier  
You can go where I go, I go where you won't go  
Trips to Acapulco, probably cause I got dough  
Baby I got game though, I am not a lamo  
Gucci Gucci Gucci, baby come up out that rainbow (let's go)  
Swag to the left to the right with me  
And I can cover your body with Louis V.  
Fantasy fulfilled if you come with me  
And I'll introduce you to a lavish live of luxury  
It's just you and me, wherever we go  
I that I know is we buyin' the store  
And I'm spending the dough  
Tell me what's going to break me  
Receipts so long, mayn, he thinking I'm crazy  
If you were my baby  
You could have anything I got it  
Just take a card out my wallet

You know It ain't trickin if you got it, and I got it  
So bad I just wanna take a shot (I got it)  
Later on hit the club and get it poppin  
Girl I told you it ain't trickin if you got it (I got it)  
You got it (I got it) And I want it  
So bad I wanna see you in the morning (I got it)  
So bad I wanna see you when you moanin  
You can have whatever if you want it, cause baby

Shorty got that good good mayn I gotta have it  
Ass so fat mayn I just wanna grab it (squeeze)  
That's a bad habit (yeah) Excuse my hand  
I wanna kidnap you, baby, change of plans (let's go)  
Monday is Germany, Tuesday Japan  
Wednesday is Italy, Thursday is France  
Friday is yacht day, you and all your friends  
Chillin on the coast of Puerto Rico with your man

It ain't trickin if you got it, and I got it  
So bad I just wanna take a shot (I got it)  
Later on hit the club and get it poppin  
Girl I told you it ain't trickin if you got it (I got it)  
You got it (I got it) And I want it  
So bad I wanna see you in the morning (I got it)  
So bad I wanna see you when you moanin  
You can have whatever if you want it

It's all on you, tell me what to do  
But you gotta tell me before the night is through  
It's all on you, tell me what to do  
But you gotta tell me before the night is through  
I said my time is money, and baby money is time  
Baby I got money, I wanna make you mine  
I said it's all on you, tell me what to do  
But you gotta tell me before the night is through  
So I can upgrade to you

It ain't trickin if you got it, and I got it  
So bad I just wanna take a shot (I got it)  
Later on hit the club and get it poppin (Hey)  
Girl I told you it ain't trickin if you got it (I got It)  
You got it, and I want it  
So bad I wanna see you in the morning (I got it)  
So bad I wanna see you when you moanin  
You can have whatever if you want it, cause baby

I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it  
Cause baby  
I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it  
Cause baby I got it

Foster: Damn, Gorilla Zoe would be proud.

Gorilla Zoe: Rap it like a true rapper.

Foster: Yo Peter, did you kiss her?

Peter: Does punching her counts?

Foster: Looks like this is gonna take drastic measure…. I SUMMON SAILOR MOON!!!!

POOF

Sailor Moon: Who summon the youthful spirit Sailor Moon?????

Rock Lee: I like her spirit.

Foster: I did, use your lovey-dovey powers on Meg, and take them to the deep side of Impel Down, and bring the Undertaker to be a body guard.

Sailor Moon: Roger (teleports)

In Impel Down:

Peter: Awww, man. Why do I HAVE TO KISS HER????

SM: Man, my powers won't work on her… Unless….. (Shoots A lover Bazooka at Peter :)

Peter: Meg, get over here.

Meg: What dad- (getting a sloppy kiss from Peter) My dreams are finally answered!!!!!!!

Back at the Place:

Foster: Hey Naruto...

Naruto: Hmmm? (foster is whispering in his ear)

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa…… Okay I do it!! Believe it!!

Arceus: Hey Foster.

Foster: Could you hook me up with Shi- (jumped by Naruto)

Naruto: Giddy up horsey!!!!

Arceus: AWWW…. Come on !!!! (jumps around)

(foster is currently laughing too hard.)

Cutman: Troublesome….

Shikamaru: Hm? That my catchphase…

Cutman: it's troublesome isn't it?

Shikamaru: Yes, troublesome.

Foster: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh……….. that was funny……

Chowder; Hello

(record scratches)

Foster: Who the fuck is you?????

Chowder: I'm Chowder.

Foster: ……………………… you are annoying………………………. Anyway, after Meg gets back up here, please eat her.

Chowder: is she made out of food?

Foster: ……………………yes…………………

Chowder: Okay!!!!!

Foster: Itachi-

Itachi: Grrrrrrrrr…..

Foster: Who the fuck you are staring at? Don't make me change you into a girl you bastard.

Itachi: Sorry…..

Foster: Eat this.( gives him a raisanbread.)

Itachi: …………………

Foster: I let you eat it later, because you are staring at it like you want to bur-

Itachi uses his Sharigan to burn the toast.

Foster:0-0

Itachi: What????

Foster: Nothing…. Let's just move on to an organization to see what they are doing

Meanwhile…

Jiririya: Let the meeting of the Perverted United come to order. Please sign in…

Jiriaya-President

Master Roshi- Elder

Quagmire- Sectary

Kon- Treasury

Members:

Brock from Pokémon

Happosai (Ranma 1/2)

Miroku (Inuyasha)

Lupin III (Lupin III)

Keitaro (Love Hina)

Kimura-sensei (Azumanga Daioh)

Mitsuka (DearS)

NB (Tenchi Muyo! GXP)

Batone (Hyper Police)

Kakashi

Jiriaya: All right, now it's time to review the hot sexy women we have collected photos on. Here is our first one. Her name is Tsunade. What do you think.

Roshi: WHHHAAAA!!!! She got some nice one there.

Mitsuka: Oooohh. Turns me on there……

Quagmire: Two words: GIDDY Goo!!!

Kakashi: Um.. is it safe to show this here?

Jiriaya: Sure it's is. Here is the next one. This sexy lady is Holly-Ann Yuki-

Fireman: SO YOU HAVE BEEN PEEPING ON ME AND HOLLY???!!!!!!

Jiriaya: Hey this is a secret meeting!!!

Fireman: Secret Meeting this!!!! (WILD FIRE TSUMANI!!!!!!) (destroys the place)

Jiriaya: AAAhhahahahaHAAHAHaaa!!!

Fireman: REAL TIRED OF YOU FUCKING WITH ME, MAN (punching Jiriaya)

Jiriaya: IM SORRY!!!!

Fireman: It not over yet. Hey Tsunade!!! This Pervert been taking photos of you while you are undress….\

Tsunade: SON OF A BITCH!!!!! (Kicking the shit out of Jiriaya)

Jiriaya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back at the place:

Naruto: Purvey Sage deserve that…..

Foster: Heh-heh…. Mario and Luigi, take this medication medicine to see if you allergy to animals.

Mario: Well for-a some reason I –a been haven a reactions to raccoons.

Foster: Really…… You should know why. Stewie, wanna be butt buddies with Brian?

Stewie: b8ut how are you going to do that?

Foster: Ninja Style: Butt Magnet Jutsu!!!! POOF!!!!

Brian: What the hell?????

Stewie: We are going to be here forever….

Brian: Are you serious???!!!

Stewie: I am more serious than a fat kid and his Twinkie.

Foster: All right-

Meg: Hey I'm Back!!!- (gets eaten by Chowder)

Chowder: Ewwwwww, she takes like dog poop.

Foster: How would you know how it tast- I even don't wanna know, Hey Death.

Death: Finally, I can be the good guy. What do you want me to do?

Foster: You must have sex with a girl without killing her..

Death: How am I pose to do that?

Foster: WERE A COMDOM YOU FREAK.

Death: Hmmmmm…. Never thought of that….

Foster: ….Okay…… Now

Mewtwo: I knew I would win.

Foster: What happen?

Mewtwo; Well but of us were duking it out and at this last second, I blast him with a shadow ball…

Foster: Interesting….Naruto, do a grrrr… contest with Mr. T.

Mr.T: Show your grrrr… face…

Naruto: Grrrrrr….

Mr.T: GRRRRRR…..

Naruto: GRRRRRRRRRR……..

Mr. T: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR……..

Naruto (IN A THREE TAILED FORM): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……..

Mr. T.: ……..

Naruto: (four tailed version) IMMA FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!!!!!!! (Blasts Mr. T)

Foster: Ninja Art: Seal Barrage Seal Jutsu!!!( Returns Naruto to normal)

Naruto: I pity the fool who messes with me!

Foster:-_0????

Fireman: now that was overrated…..

Vegeta: Tell me about it.

Foster: All right, for this dare, we are gonna need Kakashi.

Kakashi: Who? Me?

Foster: Yes you. Now You must do only one thing that may hurt you. Are you ready?

Kakashi: Yes.

Foster: You must your closest friend…..

Kakashi: What the hell?

Foster just kidding….. but your bet is to make Perfect Cell a pervert….

Kakashi: Ummm… that not my job….. that Jiraya's

Foster: ohhhh… well then Orochimaru, you must put on a bikini suit.

Orchimaru: What? Who's idea was that?

Foster: All students from Ulhs who like Naruto. It something com- (record scratches)

Orchimaru: How do I look?

Foster: O_O HYahbflech!!!!(throws up) Urrrhgh!!!!!(throws up again) Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhgggghhh!!!!!(throws up agains) X_X

Vegeta: Hey Foster, when are we gonna-(looks at Orchimaru) Hyhahblech!!!! (throws up)-_-

Fireman: Oh my God Foster, in dead!!!!!!

Holly-Ann: that means the chapter is gonna end………

Vegeta: Oh no!!

Goku: OH no!!!

Iceman: Oh no!!!

Bowser: Oh no!!!!

(kool aid guys jumps in)

Kool-Kid: OOOHHHHH YEAHHHH!!!!!!

Fireman: Get the fuck out of here!!!!!

Mario: there is one way to revive him.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!!!

Pikachu: PPPIIIKKKKAAAA-!!!!!!!!!

Foster: O-_-O

Holly-Ann: it's work!!!!!

Foster: Ugh.. that was a ugly site.

Stewie: That was cool and sexy.

Fireman and Foster: that was random…

Foster: Well let's not waste time. Peter and Lois… hey what are two doing?

Peter: -Igames.

Foster: Translation?

Brian: they are drunk and they are trying to play all Cd-I games before time runs out.

Donkey: Hey Foster, I heard about some dude named Donkey Kong and I want to know where I could find him?

Foster: Well look for him.

Donkey: Whoo I will (singing) Anint to mountain high or low!!(leaves)

Foster: Well we have only have one for dare for Donkey and we have to wait until he gets back, so in the meantime, lets move on to a investigation about who is about to be blown to smithereens.

Fireman: WHAT????!!!!!!!

Foster: Yeah, I already thinking of ideas of more fanfictions stories and I have been working on this for a while….. I thinking I will kill everyone….

Fireman: WHAT the HELL??!!!! 

Foster: Just kidding…. I gonna send everybody back to there own realm except 5.

Vegeta: I don't like this….

Foster: make that 7. I gonna ask the viewers one last time to send in the top ten most embarrassing, painful, funniest dares for the seven finalist. The next chapter is gonna be the last.

Donkey: Hey Foster.

Foster: Hmm? Donkey: I just ate 28 muffins, poop out gold, fly up to the moon, come  
back with moon rocks arnent they lovey?

Foster: Those are nice…………

Donkey: I forgot to mention the fact that I send a missile to whipe everybody out..

Fireman: you did WHAT??!!!!

Donkey: In three two one…..-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Foster: (cough) okay I should have forgotten that Donkey learned sucide bombing from Dedria…..

Anyways Here who survived:

Fireman

Iceman

Hinata

Holy-ann

Vegeta

Naruto

Stewie..

Foster: Well review and send the the best ten dares for this last chapter……


	6. Chapter 6

Foster: Due to viewers not sending in views, this story is being delayed please send in what would be the top ten dares for the seven remaining charaters. They could be invole in being humiliated, torture, picked on, fought, or have a good benefit. Due to the certain delay please send in some last dares. For addition for this unknown chapter, we would have a moment for Naruto fans. Don't send in flames ethier for the news break down.

In Khona, lies the Khona 11 facing in front of a blushing Hinata and a confused Iceman.

Kiba: Hinata, what the news?

Hinata: Umm… I would like to says something to Naruto. This has been on my heart for the longest.

Ino: What is she talking about?

Sakura: She is probably gonna confess to Naruto, she have the advantage over me….

Hinata: Um… Naruto?

Naruto: Hmm?

Hinata: I love you.

Kiba: I would expect that.

Iceman:

Hinata: As a brother. I feel that we could be brothers and sister.

All: WHAT THE HELL???!!!!!

Kiba: Well that was not expected.

Kakashi: Soo… why do you be sneaking on him, staring at him for a far, and even broken inside his house and fundel him.

Naruto: no wondering why I had those white stains on my carpet that day…

Ino: So umm, who is the icecube?

Iceman: I resent that….

Hinata: this is my new boyfriend..

Ino: Whoa.

Neji: But how do we know if he strong enough to be your boyfriend? If he can't beat me in one shot, he isn't sutble…

Iceman: Oh really? SUMPEME CANNON!!!!! ( suddenly a blue cannon appears on Iceman-s left arm.)

Neji: What is that a beebee gun?

Iceman: No it a case of IMMA FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!! (blasts neji and freezing him)

Kakashi: looks like he pass the test.

Kisame: Heh….. he looks like a crystallized eel.

Iceman: OH my GOD!!!! Youre Sharkboy!  
Kisame: Wait….. What??

Iceman: From Sharkboy and Lavagirl, you grown up fast but the coat doesn't fit you at all.

Kisame: Really? WAIT A MINUTE, I'm Kiasme the Rouge Shark!!!

Iceman: yeah? This is MY LAZOR IMMa FIRIN!!!!! (shoots Kisame)\

Choji: Hey, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Hmm?

Choji: that shark dude is making me hungry… SUSHI!!!

Kiasme: O_o Oh…. Shit……

Remember to send in those reviews I ask for so I can finish this chapter.


	7. End for Now

Foster: Well then, I guess this will be a end for Randomness and TOrtue. Because this story has run to an end due to the fact that no one have not send in any reviews in. IT is a shame though.. But somewhere in the future I will come up will some ideas for part two as long as viewers can send in some ideas. I will see you on a another occasion. Read the other stories that I will soon post up….


End file.
